


Rip Hunter's home for the Safety of the Time Line

by D_Brand, TheBandofThieves



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: basically crack, everyone is old, old people racing, prepare to die from laughter, rip hunter owns a nursing home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Brand/pseuds/D_Brand, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBandofThieves/pseuds/TheBandofThieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart and Barry Allen, the fastest old guys alive. Len steals Barry's dentures and he will have none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rip Hunter's home for the Safety of the Time Line

It’s been several years since the scarlet speedster and his arch nemesis Captain Cold have been seen on the streets in uniform. However, deep in the woods just outside Central City there lies a small but friendly nursing home called ‘Rip Hunter’s Home for the safety of the Time Line.’  


“Barry it’s time for lunch.” a young nurse says to an elderly man, who was sitting in a small arm chair in the common room, wrapped in blankets. He grins softly in thanks and moved to grab his teeth from the table to his right, only to find them missing.  


“Looking for these Barry?” an old voice draws from across the room. Barry looks over to see a fellow client waving a pair of dentures in the air, a victorious smirk on his face.  


“You have stolen my teeth for the last time Snart!” Barry crokes as he stands from his spot, blankets falling around him. The nurse behind him simply sighs while Snart tucks the dentures into the breast pocket of his snowflake print hawaiian shirt. Pulling his walker from its place between the chair and the table, Barry begins to hobble over the his nemesis.  


“I will get you Snart!” he threatens as he slowly shuffles his way across the room. Snart merely shambles his way to his walker, which is suspiciously covered by a red blanket that has a yellow lightning bolt on it.  


“Not if I have any say in it.” Len’s smirk widens as he dramatically throws the blanket from it’s spot and heaves his once light cold gun into view. From the corner of the room, Mick puts down his match book and looks up with a gleam in his eye.  


“Hey Snart, you got mine hidden in there too?” he rumbles, making Barry stop and look at him, almost as if he was just realizing the pyro was present.  


“Leonard,” Nurse Lance admonishes as she easily plucks the deadly weapon from his hands, “what have we said about using deadly force against our friends?”  


“Not to do it, because it is frowned upon in this establishment.” Len intones unhappily as Barry cackles evilly in the background.  


“That’s right, now do we need to have a little cool down time?” she silently threatens.  


“Nah, we should probably stick him in the microwave!” Cisco chimes in from his spot next to Caitlian, both of whom have just awoken from their unplanned naps.  


“Bartholomew Allen do I need to get up and reprimand you?” Caitlian asks as she swats at Cisco’s arm.  


“Ooh, better run Barry or Mrs. Snow will get you.” Leonard teases, his eyes shining in mirth.  


“That’s it!” Barry grunts as he continues his charge towards Leonard, who simply waddles off, laughing maniacally. Off to the side two nurses shake their heads in exasperation at the scene before them.  


“You would think they would get tired of playing super hero by now.” one whispers as Len shuffles by, his breath labored.  


“This is no game.” he grunts as Barry calls for a breather from behind him, halfway across the room. The duo sit in the nearest chair to catch their breaths, only to forget why they were fighting and fall asleep, Leonard’s mouth hanging open and Barry curled into a ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, back again. So Nurse Lance is basically the daughter of either Sara or Laurel, we don't really care who. This is obviously another spur of the moment story that we produced out boredom. Tells us what you think!  
> D_Brand and The Band of Thieves


End file.
